<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Grand Gesture by RefrainGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701046">Grand Gesture</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RefrainGirl/pseuds/RefrainGirl'>RefrainGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Be My Ineffable Valentine [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#ineffablevalentines, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley in Love (Good Omens), Aziraphale is a Tease (Good Omens), Based on a Tumblr Post, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is Bad at Flirting (Good Omens), Don't copy to another site, Established Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Public Display of Affection, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Sky Writing, St James's Park (Good Omens), he just gets distracted easily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:20:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RefrainGirl/pseuds/RefrainGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 13 of the Ineffable Valentines collection.</p><p>
  <em>Of course, Crowley hadn’t been all that surprised to find that he was a pawn and that Hell didn’t give a hoot if he came back or not. The blow had hit Aziraphale harder however, and now that they were free from the shackles of authority, Crowley wanted to do something to remind his angel that he did matter. He was important, someone out there did care about him, and there was nothing Heaven or Hell could do to make that any less of a reality.</em>
</p><p>Being removed from the ranks of Heaven and Hell came as a bit of a relief, but it also came with certain adjustments. It meant accepting certain truths that might not be easy to accept for some. Aziraphale has been working through it as best he can, but it's hard and Crowley can see the toll it's taking. So he decides to remind the angel that he does still have a side, and that their side won't cast him off, not ever.</p><p>Also, he wants to have an excuse to mess with everyone Upstairs, and this seems like a perfectly (not) innocent way to accomplish that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Be My Ineffable Valentine [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ineffable Valentines 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Grand Gesture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wow... I can't believe we're almost to the end already. This is my second to last story for Ineffable Valentines 2020, and I actually feel kinda sad that it's almost over. Writing these has been tricky at times, but it's also been a helluva lotta fun, too. Well, it's not <em>quite</em> over yet, so look forward to reading one more story from me!</p><p>This one is based on a <a href="https://refraingirl.tumblr.com/post/189869354096/crowley-is-all-about-passion-and-grand-gestures-of">Tumblr post</a> I wrote a while back about Crowley and Aziraphale's different styles of showing how they love one another. I thought it would be right up Crowley's alley to write a message of love for his angel in the skies, and this story originated from that idea.</p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting at their favorite park bench to feed the ducks wasn’t anything unusual. Crowley and Aziraphale had been meeting here for ages, to talk about business or things going on in their lives, or just to sit and enjoy each other’s company while keeping up the careful pretense of being two completely normal, absolutely human strangers. Their visits to St. James Park had become a predictable force of habit, actually; and, if Crowley really thought about it, that said a lot about their superiors. Neither of them batted an eye at a single instance of an angel and a demon ‘fraternizing’ over the course of the past 6,000 years. Until Armageddidn’t and the whole Antichrist thing, Beez and Gabriel hadn’t even seen a reason to care about either of them. Of course, Crowley hadn’t been all that surprised to find that he was a pawn and that Hell didn’t give a hoot if he came back or not. The blow had hit Aziraphale harder however, and now that they were free from the shackles of authority, Crowley wanted to do something to remind his angel that he <em>did</em> matter. He <em>was </em>important, someone out there <em>did </em>care about him, and there was nothing Heaven or Hell could do to make that any less of a reality.</p><p>So, in the spirit of fuck you, he had decided to skywrite a message in the skies for everyone to see. Heaven would have the broadest view, which made Crowley smirk to think about. Hell might see it too, and that’d be great. But if anyone deserved to be royally disturbed, it was the angels of Heaven. Imagining Gabriel’s utter shock and abhorrence at the discovery made him cackle to himself as he threw another piece of bread out for the ducks to nibble on. If only he could make those words permanent, like they were in his heart.</p><p>Oh, he wanted to be there to see that<em> so badly</em>.</p><p>But even messing with Gabriel took second place in the end. Compared to being with his angel, witnessing his reaction firsthand, wasting time on a useless Archangel was low on the priority list.</p><p>“The look on his face would be priceless, though,” he snickered, leaning back against the bench with a sigh. “Beez might even laugh to see it.”</p><p>“What are you talking about, dear?”</p><p>Crowley lifted his head, smiling over at Aziraphale as he stepped closer. The slightly arched eyebrow did nothing to loosen his lips, though. No matter how cute it was. “Ah, you’ll just have to wait and see,” he said, patting an empty spot beside him on the bench. “Don’t try to squeeze the details outta me, angel. ’M locked tight. You’re gonna have to be patient, like everybody else.”</p><p>He took the offered seat with a sigh. “I have no issue with patience, Crowley. What I don’t understand is why you called me out of the blue just to see the ducks,” he explained, sweeping his mystified gaze over the calm waters. “We come here all the time. Surely this could have waited till later.”</p><p>“Are you really that pissed that I made you close up shop early?”</p><p>Aziraphale frowned over at him, and it became even more irked when Crowley waggled his eyebrows knowingly. “Stop. You’re such a menace.”</p><p>“What a coincidence, that happens to be my middle name!”</p><p>“I always thought it was J. What does that stand for, again? Janthony, perhaps?”</p><p>It was Crowley’s turn to frown now, and he pointed a finger at the angel accusingly. “You’ll never let me forget that, will you? It was one drunken night! I never said it again after that!”</p><p>“You didn’t have to, my dear boy. Once was enough to impress upon me that I was in love with <em>the</em> Anthony Janthony Crowley.” Damn it, that smug grin riled him up like nothing else. “Your reputation precedes you, I’m afraid.”</p><p>The demon groaned loudly, letting his head fall over the back of the bench. “D’you want me to cancel the surprise?” he complained. “I still can, y’know.”</p><p>A mildly astounded look flickered across his face. “You’re bluffing.”</p><p>“’M not.” Tilting his shades back just enough, he glanced over at Aziraphale. “I don’t think you want me to. You’ll regret it immensely. So if you know what’s good for you, angel, you’ll be nice to me.”</p><p>Crowley then pushed them back onto his nose, spreading his arms out across the back of their bench as casually as possible. “Now, be quiet and keep your eyes on the sky.”</p><p>“Alright,” he relented, placing both hands in his lap as he tilted his gaze upward. “I’ll humor you, dear. What is it you wanted me to see?”</p><p>He was about to do it, had his fingers ready to snap his plan into action, but first Crowley took a minute to bask in this moment.</p><p>Aziraphale peering up into the clouds, beyond them, checking to see whether or not Heaven was watching as he did something that they would probably disapprove of. That was a look that Crowley had seen on his angel’s face a million times, and it was always framed with trepidation and guilt. As though he were committing an unforgivable sin that might put him on bad terms with the other angels or, even worse, with God. Then, as soon as he was done checking, he tore his eyes away, acting like someone might notice if he stared too long.</p><p>For the first time, that was not what this look was.</p><p>His angel was examining the sky overhead with a relaxed smile, with a kind of ease that came from wanting to properly admire instead of seeking constant approval. There was no tension, no fretting about if what came next was going to have repercussions of some kind. The fear of what lay above them was now put to rest, and it was such a beautiful thing to behold.</p><p>Aziraphale wasn’t looking up because Heaven was bearing down on him. He was looking up because there was something that Crowley wanted him to see, and he wouldn’t look away because he had been asked not to. More than that, he trusted in what Crowley said. This was Aziraphale trusting him, choosing him over all the other influences in his life, and hell if that didn’t make Crowley feel like he was soaring higher than any angel ever could.</p><p>A full minute of lovestruck staring passed them by before Aziraphale turned to Crowley. “Er, dearest? Nothing’s happened for two minutes. Did we already miss your spectacle?”</p><p>He blinked stupidly behind his glasses. “Huh?”</p><p>“You said you had something you wanted to show me, but I must have arrived too late after all.” The angel looked a bit disappointed but he was even more apologetic, staring at Crowley with a small smile. “It’s a shame, isn’t it? After you went through all this trouble and called me out here… I’m sorry, Crowley.”</p><p>“Eh? Ah. Ah! No, no,” he sputtered, waving his hands in panicked circles. “You didn’t miss anything! ‘S just… uh… Late! Yeah, that’s it. Running behind schedule, that’s all!”</p><p>Aziraphale’s expression brightened to hear it, and he practically wiggled in his seat. “Really? Oh, what a relief! I’m glad that I didn’t foil your plans.”</p><p>“Please, you could never.” Reaching across the space between them, his hand enveloped the angel’s and squeezed it lightly. “And even if you did, we’d work it out. Improvising is something I excel at, so you don’t have to worry.”</p><p>“I’m not,” he said, shuffling close. Their shoulders brushed, and he sent a tender look in the demon’s direction. “I never did. I know I can count on you, dear.”</p><p>Crowley made an incoherent noise, staring up at the endless expanse of sky as an excuse to hide his blush. “R-right then. Ready to see a miracle?”</p><p>Aziraphale’s brow furrowed, but before he could get the question out Crowley had snapped his fingers. Slowly but surely, letters made of clouds began to form in the blank cerulean canvas above them. First a C, then an R…</p><p>The first word was CROWLEY.</p><p>A small letter X appeared beneath it, and Aziraphale frowned. “This is just poor grammar,” he mumbled, ignoring how Crowley snickered to hear his nitpicking. “The X is lowercase and serves no purpose. It isn’t spelling anything, so why is it there?”</p><p>“Just give it a moment, angel.”</p><p>Under those two words another was being written, starting with A and Z.</p><p>“If this ends up being my name…”</p><p>Crowley’s smile softened as he noticed the abrupt warmth in his angel’s eyes. “What’re you gonna do?” he joked. “Refuse to go on a date with me ever again?”</p><p>Aziraphale shook his head slowly. “I wouldn’t dream of it,” he whispered, unknowingly causing the demon’s heart to contract with pure joy. “I was going to say that if this ends up being my name, then I’ll have no choice but to kiss you in front of all these people, and God Herself.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>The angel nodded somberly.</p><p>“Well, how ‘bout I just cut to the chase and tell you that it is your name.”</p><p>“What happened to ‘watching the skies’, hm?”</p><p>Crowley shivered at the tone of voice. Teasing and restless. “I’d rather you watched me right now,” he mumbled. “You put it in my head, and now I want that kiss. Your fault, angel.”</p><p>Chuckling, Aziraphale moved to lean over him, bringing his lips tantalizingly close. “My fault? I can hardly be blamed for wanting to kiss the demon I love, now, can I?”</p><p>Their lips just barely touched, the tiniest wisp of contact shuddering through Crowley’s entire body in an instant. “Nuh, guess not,” he sighed, giving in completely to the feel of soft, angelic lips.</p><p>But he wasn’t distracted enough to stop himself from flipping the bird to the skies, knowing that Gabriel could probably see everything that was happening. As if he even needed to send that message when the biggest one was finishing up while they kissed.</p><p>CROWLEY x AZIRAPHALE FOREVER.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come and say hi on Tumblr!</p><p>You can find me at my main blog <a href="https://refraingirl.tumblr.com/">@refraingirl</a> or at my writing blog <a href="https://refraingirl-the-writer.tumblr.com/">@refraingirl-the-writer</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>